A Penny For Your Kiss
by chibitzee
Summary: A kiss for every dollar spent... starring a confused ravenette and a smokin' weird blonde. Because what better way to compensate for your loss? Right? Diodeshipping oneshot, shounen ai


**Hey there, Chii here! I've got another story to post so yeah, I've done** _ **some**_ **writing over the weeks HAHA. (PROCRASTINATION FOREVER)**

 **I have sunk. Into. An Abyss. Of Lemons (figurative lemons not the fanfic lemons). And Sparkles. And Electrical Connections. Kudos to Kitesis, one of my internet besties for getting me into the land of Diodes. I CAN'T LEAVE. O.O**

 **This is a oneshot. I repeat, a oneshot, with no complete backstory, so it's shabby, but I liked it enough to post it, teehee~**

 **Ash x Clemont | Yaoi | Shounen Ai whatever | Weirdness | Random run-on sentences. I do not own Pokemon, bruh. Have fun reading, maybe!**

* * *

 **A Penny For Your Kiss**

 **Summary:** _A kiss for every dollar spent..._ starring a confused ravenette and a smokin' weird blonde. Because what better way to compensate for your loss? **Right?** Diodeshipping oneshot, shounen ai

* * *

Thank whatever deity out there that he was hungry at that very moment, at that very day. He'd been craving a twinkie when he coincidentally cycled past a convenience store along the route he normally did not take. It was a little hot outside too. Deciding to make a stop before he melted into oblivion, Ash parked his bicycle next to the nearest streetlight, chained it, and walked through the automatic glass doors of the small tuck shop.

Nevermind where he was heading, or if the corner store actually had twinkies. He was famished (well, at least that's what he mentally believed). The ravenette paid no mind if anyone was in the shop with him or if the owner was watching him hawk-eyed along the food aisle from the cameras (if there were any, the place seemed old) with nothing better to do. He wanted to buy something to quell his demanding stomach and, hmm, maybe chips would do. Chicken-flavoured, BBQ-flavoured, salt and vinegar flavoured — ahh. There, the best kind there is. Bacon and cheese, screw what everyone else thought. Of course, this just put the "convenient" in convenience store because he was glad that they had the rare chip flavour stocked. Ash's eyes lit up as he grabbed the packet from the shelf and stalked on over to the back of the shop to see if there was anything good he could drink.

And disappointed he was not. The ravenette was met with various fixed stacks of drinks cooling within the eight corners of the huge refrigerator. Opening the door, Ash mentally decided on bitter melon soda (well yes, the boy liked unusual foods. He was, you could say, a possessor of _sophisticated_ taste buds) and scavenged for a can with the best quality. They were all the same, he knew, but he tried to entertain himself anyway.

Moments after selecting the _shiniest? most condensed?_ can, he made his way to the front. Not so much as a peep from the owner who was reading a huge newspaper that obstructed his entire face. The guy was in a weird sitting position (who sits on a stool three feet from the ground with their feet on the chair like a squatting frog?) and he wore the most godawful tattered overalls. Probably some stuffy old weirdo. Wanting to leave as soon as possible, the hazel-eyed boy queued behind no one and placed his desired items on the cashier table top.

Ash didn't do awkward. The fact that Old Man Overalls was ignoring him was _awkward_ and he was sorely tempted to just walk out the door with his food just to avoid conversation.

"Err, umm, sir. I'd like to buy these." he started. The flicking of a new page was probably his best reply yet, that is, until a few minutes later Old Man Overalls stopped altogether and lowered the reading material onto his not-so-available lap.

.

.

.

Shit.

.

.

.

Old Man Overalls was not Old Man Overalls.

.

.

Old Man Overalls was _actually_ a **Hella Hot Cashier**.

Said person raised an eyebrow at Ash, and long eyelashes followed as the guy blinked blankly behind huge circular frames. GUhH? Why was Hella Hot Cashier rocking the very much outdated glasses design? Maybe it was his sky blue eyes, or the few strands of ungelled blond hair falling short of the bridge of the guy's nose. He was still squatting on the stool, assets flaring as a yellow patch stitched between his pants was all Ash could focus on.

No!

.

.

 **Wrong!**

.

.

No!

.

.

 **BAD!**

But if he looked up at Hella Hot Cashier's face, he'd just automatically look down at the patch again. Endless awkward cycle here...

"Who are you calling "sir"? I just turned twenty, surely that's much too young." Ash barely registered the guy addressing him. Freak, what could he say now? _Lovely weather we're having, damn, I'm sorry I thought you were an old man because of your clothes and well, it turns out you're actually pretty_ ** _hot,_** _yes, never judge a guy by his attire?_

—and he's twenty, aww man. Just around his age too...

Wait.

Hella Hot Cashier had a slur to his voice... _**damn boi you fiiiiine!**_

What a day to be hungry.

"Err, um, guhh, I— well, I just _needed_ —"

" _To buy these._ Heard you the first time, sorry for ignoring you." Um, so. Ash watched the guy extend a leg out to the ground, finally deciding to sit like a normal human being and not a frog prince of sorts. Damn, Hella Hot Cashier had long legs...

"I don't usually get people in." the blonde continued as he scanned the two items and bagged them for his customer. "Most people take the high road, I'm sure you know. Kind of useless manning this place but a convenience store does what it can, yes?"

 **Please don't stop talking.**

"And that would be seven dollars." The clinking sound of keys shaking to open the very old register wasn't enough to snap Ash out of a full trance. He fisted his pockets for his wallet, but. Of course this had to happen to him.

He had. No money.

Damn it. What's a guy to do? He'd never be allowed inside the shop again!

MORE awkwardness ensued as the ravenette checked his jeans for a third time under the scrutinizing gaze of Hella Hot Cashier. AHHH! Getting embarrassed in front of the blue-eyed wonder was not on his to-do list! Crap, he was probably going to be late for his elementary reunion too!

"Forgot your wallet?" the guy chuckled in his heart-stopping, beautifully-voiced glory. No! For shame, Ash. **For shame!** First rule of walking into a store: check you actually have some bucks to purchase items with. His stomach protested otherwise as it rumbled (LOUDLY! As if he couldn't be more embarrassed) again and he had half a mind to just up and leave, never to return.

"I'm sorry, I really am, it's just—" What was the use of trying to explain himself, it was as plain as day that he had genuinely forgotten and had no ill intentions, sheesh. The guy just shrugged and smiled, his dimples showing. A quick tongue darted out to wet his lips as the bespectacled cashier closed the register, took the key out and began fiddling with another drawer Ash couldn't see.

"That's okay, don't worry about it. I'll give you these items anyway." the blue-eyed blonde grinned, handing over the bag. "I take it you'll be off to who knows where so you'll probably be hungry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." There goes that stunning smile again, and Ash couldn't help but be flattered. Guhh, Hella Hot Cashier wasn't only a Hella Hot Cashier but he's also a Hella Nice Cashier, aww. The ravenette sweatdropped, tomato red as he hesitated to take the bag out of the guy's hands.

"But, um." Geez, Ash wouldn't be acting so lame if he wasn't infatuated with the blonde. Food is food is _food_ , for chrissake. If it was free, then yay! Ugh. It's just, he just couldn't help but feel _so bad..._ Was he really going to receive his purchases for free from this hunk of sorts just _like that_?

"Do a guy a favour and take it, yes? I could say to have done my nice deed for the day, ha ha."

"Aww man, at least let me pay you back with something. Please? Maybe I can come back tomorrow and do so?" **Yes!** A chance to see Hella Hot Cashier again! Of course Ash was going to be taking this route more often, maybe even stock up on cash just so he can buy whatever the heck he can. He thought of how he could subtly ask for the blonde's name, because unlike tradition the guy wasn't wearing a name-tag on his overalls.

"Well, there is something..." Hella Hot Cashier whispered, the way he said it sending chills to Ash's spine. All of a sudden, the guy's demeanour changed as he followed the hazel-eyed boy out of his desk and was standing next to him, a good inch or three taller. Why was the sun in cahoots with the blonde as his circular frames flared and reflected a knowing light, making him seem ominous? There was a smirk on the other's previously nicely-schooled features as Ash tried to figure out the guy's next move.

He totally didn't see that hand coming up to his face, he swore.

The hazel-eyed boy froze. Whatt? Whatt? Whatt whatt? Curse the unknown deity out there as they watched him suffer: him, a temporary bundle of nerves, melting like stupid putty into a stranger's gentle caress and pffft, what was happening, huh? Er, umm, this wasn't supposed to be happening.

"I think you're pretty cute. Mind if I take payment in kissing you?"

.

.

.

DID HELLA HOT CASHIER JUST SAY WHAT HE THOUGHT HE SAID because **YES,** he wouldn't mind but, **HNNG,** this was _suuuuper_ awkward and he almost forgot that he was to make it to his destination soon or he'll miss out!

"Ok-kk _aay..._ " was his pathetic response. Getting kissed by a hot cashier wasn't on his to-do list either, but there was no way he was passing up the chance! Shutting his eyes tightly, Ash waited for something to happen and when it finally did, it was the feeling of warm, chapped lips on his own — initially just an awkward pressing feeling, with their noses meeting halfway and the guy's glasses sliding down just slightly. They adapted quickly, however, because the hand on his face had tilted his head just the right way and held it there, a thumb running over soft tanned skin.

 **WHAT A DAY TO BE HUNGRY, REALLY.**

One, two, three. Damn, the guy was good at kissing. Momentarily held breaths and quick gasps of oxygen - the blonde was determined to turn whatever was left of Ash's solidity into pure liquefied infatuation.

Four, five, six. Now he was just roaming. Kiss on the forehead. Kiss on the side of his lips. Kiss on the cheek. Butterfly kisses, warm and wanted.

Seven. A kiss for every dollar spent. The taste of citrus and smell of freshly grated lemon grinds. Help.

HELP.

 **HELP!**

When the guy stepped away, he snapped back to reality quickly, inching around the cashier table and digging through the drawers like nothing happened.

Ash, on the other hand, was completely stunned to the spot, still holding the bag, his mop of black hair at the same tilted position. His stomach still rumbled, but otherwise, he had nothing to say.

After moments of searching, Hella Hot Cashier was in front of him again, his pretty face dusted in a light scarlet hue. The ravenette was barely aware when he was handed a small card with a name and number.

"Come over sometime. I wouldn't mind you buying everything in the whole store, you know." the bespectacled blonde suggested, knowing eyebrows wiggling at the thought. Ash didn't know how much of a loser he was, frantically turning around and trying to collect himself in his cherry red glory but he nodded anyway. He waved him goodbye before stepping through the shop's doors.

For shame, really. All he wanted was some food and drink, man. Ash placed the plastic bag at the bicycle's front basket, a small card topping up its contents. He didn't turn around to see if the blonde was watching him go — he had just unlocked his security chains and was about to mount the bicycle for his destination.

Clemont.

Hella Hot Cashier even had a Hella Nice Name.

Remind him to value convenient stores from now on, because heck, Ash thought as he paddled uphill, this one sure lived up to its name.


End file.
